


Companion

by polaris_86



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Gen, drabble-esque (quite short), mentions of violence and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom isn't able to have a relationship with someone. There's only Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> There possibly are some grammar mistakes (don't have a beta yet).
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither "My bloody Valentine" nor the characters I used for this story are mine. (Except for Cherry, she's my creation) I don't earn any money with this.
> 
> Timeline: Set after the end of MBV.

There’s a knock on the door. Tom knows who it is. It’s Cherry, waiting for him. Cherry, the girl he likes but could never love. But that’s okay. That’s why he chose her. Because it’s so much easier to let go if no real feelings are involved. Cherry is nice and sweet and caring but in the end she’s just one of those girls who fade so easily, who do not leave constant memories. He’ll be able to forget her.

That’s why he can spend the night with her. That’s why he can kiss her and hug her and make love to her. She’s just another girl, just another person who is soon to become a dead corpse on his list. Harry won’t let her live, he never does. He’s hungry again, hungry for blood and pain and murder. He wants to finish her, wants to paint the walls of the tiny hotel room with her blood.

It’s okay, Tom has grown used to it. The sight of blood and bowel isn’t frightening anymore. It has become a form of routine. Somehow it is even comforting that he does not have to think about their relationship, about how it could develop into something serious. There are no sorrows, no jealousy, no chains… There is just death.  
Just sometimes when Tom is alone again he wishes someone could stay, could become a part of his life. But he knows better. There is Harry. And Harry will stay his only companion.


End file.
